


Dialogue

by butyoumight



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's got the best interests of the crew at heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dialogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



"You need to be careful."

"What?"

"With Ahim."

"What do you mean by that? Joe. Damn it. Elaborate. You don't get to be cryptic with me, I'm the Captain! You're just the first mate!"

"I mean she's not a pirate. She's a princess."

"I know that!"

"So just be careful!"

"I am _always_ careful."

"You're over reacting."

"I am not!"

"You just stamped your foot. I'm just saying, if you hurt her..."

"Did not. And I would never!"

"What are you two talking about? The tea's hot."

"Thank you, Ahim."

"We'll be right there."

"Marvelous, are you blushing?"

"Shut up!"


End file.
